In smart phones, when an application receives a message, a badge may appear on the upper right corner of the application's icon, for example, as a superscript number. The badge may serve to notify a user of the received message.
In current Android or iOS system, badge colors and patterns may be consistent for all applications. For instance, the badge color and pattern in the iOS system include a white number in a red background encircled by a white border.